Really?
by Junne Pallm
Summary: Charlie and her sister Brittney are the daughters of a billionare. Then, they are suddenly pulled into the world of Greek so called myths. I suck at summeries, read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO.**

**REALLY? **

"Stop it! STOP HURTING MY LITTLE SISTER!" I screamed at the man. Let me tell you a little about our situation. I am eleven years old and I have blond hair and blue eyes, paleish skin, and am sort of skinny, but not sickly so. I have a little sister who looks like a younger version of me. I come from a rich family and a good life, I have never had to do a lick of work; we had servants for that. My mom is a billionaire. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was away on business and left us with our babysitters, who were close family friends. This was not uncommon; we would usually stay home on our own four or five times a year. The only thing different about this time was the attack.

My mom has a lot of enemies. She is the president of a company who cuts down trees and builds supercenters and resorts there, I hated that. A day after my mom left, some creepy guy busted down the door. He killed all the babysitters and the guards with this sword that was half black and half bronze. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar running down his face (any guesses Percy Jackson readers?). Our enemies have tried all types of attacks on Mom. This wasn't the first time they came after us. The man was holding my sister, who was nine at the time and couldn't keep her mouth shut, by her hair with a sword at her throat. The blood was already starting to bead up around the cut. So I yelled, "Stop it! STOP HURTING MY LITTLE SISTER!" He had already killed all the adults, so we knew he was dangerous, but he needed me and my sister to hold hostage, or so we thought. He did let go of my sister though.

He took me and my sister to his ship, the Princess Somethingorother.

"Aren't you going to call, or leave a ransom note?" I asked.

"What the hell are you talking about, kid?" he asked.

"Well, usually when we get kidnapped, the kidnapper leaves something to say how much money he wants in return for our well being and being returned home," I said.

"You make this sound like it's a regular occurrence for you two," he said.

"It is. We're the daughters of one of the Republicans most hated people. They kidnap us all the time," I said willing my sister not to talk.

"I'm not a Republican," he said.

"Then why are you taking us? We're of no value to you," I said.

"Yes you are. You're a half-blood, or demigod. We need half-bloods on our side during the war," he said, although it seemed like he meant something more by it.

"Nice way to get people on your side, kidnapping them," Brittney grumbled still mad about the cut on her throat. I elbowed her in the side, with a look that said 'Shut up, NOW!' She shut up.

"In any case, you are the demigods of a prophecy.

'_Two of the sun shall rise in war,_

_They are full sisters, unlike those before._

_Two different ages, by their mother,_

_This god visited her twice, a woman unlike any other._

_They will either prevent or help the titans rise,_

_But before they will, a best friend dies.'"_

"So let me get this straight, you want us, to help God, against the titans?" I asked. "Who are the titans?"

"Not God, the god_s. _It's plural," he said.

"What's a god?" Brittney asked.

"Supernatural being that controls an element," he said.

He told us his name was Luke Castillian (if anyone can tell me how it's spelled, that would be great.) We walked around to see people in Greek armor attacking dummies with orange shirts that said, Camp Half Blood. I winced. I wouldn't like to be one of those dummies. We walked around some more and then he took us to a room that he said was where we would be staying for the next few months.

The room was perfect. It was gold and it was based on the sun. I think he knew what my interests were. "STALKER!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" Luke said.

"See I knew it!" I told Brittney, I had decided not to talk to him. I have anger management issues. "How else did he come in right when I said that?"

"I don't know, coincidence? Maybe?" she said.

"Ok, why did you call me a stalker?" he asked.

"Brittney? Did you hear something? All I heard was an insanely annoying buzzing," I said.

"He asked why you called him a stalker," she said.

"Will you tell him, 'because he knew what I liked and that's impossible to guess,'" I said.

She repeated it to him and after that I kinda ignored the conversation. It went on like that for three days. I wouldn't acknowledge Luke until Brittney told me what he said. I really didn't like him. I would do anything to get off the boat. I had already tried to get off by the lifeboats. That didn't work so well. I was caught before I cut the ropes.

They were really stupid, so they taught me and my sister how to fight with a bow and arrows, and knifes. Now that I knew how to fight, I just had to wait for the right moment.

The next morning, I woke to the sounds of a fight. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my bow and arrow. I went up to the highest deck and started shooting at the people invading. I had grown to like the Princess Armada (I don't know how to spell it,) and those who were on it, but I didn't like Luke. I didn't notice someone coming behind me, until I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I knew it was a sedative on an arrow.

I asked, "Why me?" before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**MOM: Get off the computer! You spend too much time on it! What are you doing, anyway?**

**ME: Writing fanfics!**

**MOM: Well, get off!**

**I can only assume that I don't own PJO because if I did, I would be making money for writing and if I wrote it I would be a gazillionare, and I wouldn't be told to get off the computer.**

**REALLY? **

When I woke up, I was in this room that didn't feel like it was on a boat. I wasn't happy about that. I wanted to be back on the Princess Andromeda. I had all of my demigod friends there. I started to get up but two people came into the room, well, a centaur and a satyr.

"Where the hell am I, and why am I here?" I asked.

"You are at Camp Half-Blood. And you are here to help the gods," the centaur said.

"Well, Chiron, in case you didn't realize, let me put it in dumafied language for you. I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here." I said.

"Why don't you want to be here?" the satyr asked.

"You abducted me. You sedated me. You haven't given me any food. You shot me with an arrow. Enough reasons for you?" I said.

"The only reason we sedated you is because you wouldn't come otherwise. We need to explain something to you," Chiron said.

"And you couldn't have just told me on the Princess Andromeda, could you have? No! You people who worship Greek myths always have to kidnap someone," I ranted.

"We don't worship Greek myths! We worship Greek gods!" the satyr said.

"I didn't mean only you! Luke kidnapped me too! God! You people always take things so personally!" I said. "Where's my sister?"

"Your sister is here too, she had an allergic reaction to the sedative. She's fine," Chiron said.

"What was in the sedative?" I asked.

"Nothing but chloroform," Chiron said, the satyr had left the room.

"Omigod! She is deadly allergic! You could have KILLED her! God! Why did you use that! You could have held us at gunpoint and it would have been less dangerous for her!" I yelled. "If you EVER do that again, I will personally ensure that Hades sends you to Tartarus!"

"She's fine," Chiron said.

"Let me see her," I said.

He brought me to the sick ward. My sister was there, looking deathly sick. "Oh, God, Brittney! Oh, my God, are you ok?" I asked. I took out the syringe of anti-chloroform and stuck her with it. If it had been any longer than her throat would have closed up.

"Yeah, (cough cough) I'm fine," she said.

"Brittney, don't lie, they could have killed you with that! It had chloroform in it! If I hadn't come when I did, you would have suffocated! If they ever do that again, we will KILL them!" I told her.

"I'm still here," Chiron said.

"I'm sorry. It's just, our dad left and our mom doesn't care about us, she just had us for publicity. Brittney's the only person in the world that I care about. If someone killed her, I would kill them," I said. I was happy with that, it showed them how much I care about my sister, and it's a threat.

"You'll stay in the Hermes cabin for now, until you're claimed," Chiron said.

I went to the Hermes cabin while Brittney was still in the sick ward. She had to stay there for a few hours and I protested until they promised that she could stay with me when she got out. It was four in the afternoon when she got out. We went to archery we got bull's eye all the times but one, and sword fighting, which we both sucked at, and foot racing which we weren't too bad at. Then it was dinner time.

We went to the Hermes table and we gave part of our meal to our dad. The second that the food hit the flames and all of a sudden, the gods and goddesses appeared. They apparently did this for all this for all the claimings. First Zeus stepped said, "It has come to our attention that there are two unclaimed demigods here at camp, we have come to watch them be claimed. Step forward, Charlie Grace Burnette, and Brittney Francine Burnette."

We did. And Apollo stepped forward and said, "These two are mine." And golden bows and arrows appeared above our heads. We went back to the Apollo table. We sat down and began talking with our siblings. The gods talked for a few minutes and then sat at their respective tables. The room was filled with, "Hey Dad!"s and "Hi Mom!"s. I said, "Hi Dad!"

Apollo said, "Hey Charlie, how've you been?"

"Other than getting kidnapped out of our house, getting held on a ship for three days, and then getting sedated and brought somewhere else, aka: here, and finding that the sedative that sedated me and Brittney was chloroform, which Brittney is deadly allergic to, and having to puncture her with the anti-chloroform syringe, pretty good," I said.

"Wow," said Apollo. "I didn't know my kids led such a full life."

"Yup," I said.


End file.
